Uzumaki Saiyan
by bardockssjgod
Summary: Revamp of the original story. Two saiyans of planet elium are brutally ripped apart by a demon leaving Naruto alone to face the villagers hatred by himself. Will it break him or will he remain unbroken ? Only time will reveal the answers.
1. Chapter 1

This is my rewrite of Uzumaki Saiyajin of darkness. The rewrite will focus more on Minato's child-hood for a while before we get to Naruto.

Normal talking: The tuffles had long been eradicated from planet Vegeta.

Dialogue: " What kind of dumbass tries to kill a god?!"

Jutsu: 'Lightning release: lightning dragon bullet!'

Thoughts: What a dumbass!

Enraged Demon: You stupid human!

Disclaimer: I am not the great one Akira Toriyama nor am I Kishimoto.

Chapter one: Arashi's birth

* * *

Kazama was expecting his son to have a low power level at birth due to him and his mate Sharatto being a third class. He hadn't counted on his son's inner power being much higher than average. His power level at birth was 100 but three months after his birth during a tantrum his power level shot up to 500. Kazama looked after his son when he could between missions and for the better part of three years he seemed to be fine.

Then the training of Arashi began and right away his father and teachers noticed he wasn't able to bring out his energy. He was considered an odd one because of his high power level and his inability to access his inner chi. Kazama noticed that while his son was unable to fire energy blasts he had an incredible reaction time for a Saiyan child. Arashi told his father he could sort of feel his opponents movements by focussing his senses on them.

It wasn't until about two months later that the boy realized what was happening. He was using a basic form of energy sensing to feel his opponent's movements out. With the secret of energy sensing in his hands Arashi was able to compete with his fellow Saiyan children. When he turned four years old the king set up a tournament to test the new batch of saiyan children. The king had remained unaware of Arashi's inability to use chi and hadn't know until he began observing the children's training before the tournaments start.

King Vegeta's point of view

"Whose kid is the one not using his energy?" I asked as i watched a saiyan child knock out two of his sparring partners with ease. "My king, he is my son Arashi."Kazama said kneeling at my feet. "Why isn't he using energy to fight?" We don't know his power level is high for his age but he hasn't been able to use his energy."Kazama replied as I began to observe the boy more closely.

I watched an older saiyan child snap vanish from view and trying to gut punch Arashi. To my surprise the boy caught the other boy's fist in with his eyes shut. "How did he do that without looking?" I asked his father curiously as three of the other saiyan boys fired a barrage of low powered chi blasts. He is focussing his senses on his surroundings intensely allowing him to feel out his opponent's moves.

"So he can sense energy then?" Not sure but his gift has a limit right now." Kazama replied as we watched Arashi get hit by the blasts. Arashi fell to the ground covered in light scratches and burns. He turned towards his father and I and an odd glint flared into his eyes. "I won't lose to you all not when my father and King Vegeta are watching!" Arashi yelled standing up.

Dark blue energy formed around his feet and hands and he vanished. His speed had went up by a decent amount with this new development as well as his power. We watched as he dropped each of the others with a single blow then he turned towards us. His movements suddenly became sluggish and he blacked out a few feet away.

End of chapter one.

* * *

The power Arashi used was not ki. He unconsciously used chakra to make himself faster and stronger.

Let me know what you all think about the rewrite of chapter one.

By the way if you guys want to see text stories on youtube check out my buddy DeadlySlayin


	2. Sent away

Its been awhile since I posted an update sorry everyone.

chapter two: sent away

King Vegeta stood watching the child of in the healing tank deep in thought. The boy was gifted in sensing energy but he apparently couldnt use his own energy. 'He is too weak to be of much use besides sensing energy.' The med bay door slide open as Kazama entered and knelt before the king. Im sending him to Elium King Vegeta stated firmly.

Kazama merely nodded accepting his son's fate. King Vegeta walked past the kneeling Kazama and left the medbay followed by Kazama. Meanwhile Arashi was slowly waking up inside the tank. It took him a few more minutes before he exited the tank healed fully. Arashi left the medbay and headed towards his home.

The boy was stopped by his father halfway home and sent to the space pod bay. Arashi sighed as he was sent into space and slowly fell asleep unaware of the events about to take place. A few days after he had been sent away Planet Vegeta had exploded leaving him without a home planet. He would wake up on Elium and slowly begin to train as a shinobi making a name for himself as Konoha's yellow flash before sacrificing himself to save his home. His story was over but his son's is just begining.

This is the tale of Uzumaki Naruto the son of Elium's saiyan


End file.
